


Home Alone

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers Tower under attack, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Home Alone, Home Invasion, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter is a Little Shit, Planned attack, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter Parker stars in his own version of Home Alone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 104
Kudos: 927





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support you are giving this series! It's so good to see so many of you enjoying this series! Thank you to everyone who comments and to those who leave a kudos! Big thanks to those who leave prompts as this would not be where it is today with out. 
> 
> I hate to say this here but I feel like it needs to be addressed. As a general rule - if fanfic authors are accepting prompts, please be kind and have some manners. There are real people on the other side of your computer. We do this because we love it, because we want to share stories with you all. We don't have to take your prompts but we do because we want to write what you want to read. A please and a thank you goes a long way. So please be kind when dropping in a prompt to any fanfic author and don't be demanding! 
> 
> Now onto the good stuff! 
> 
> This prompt is from Beachgirl25 from Fanfiction and Wild_wood_witch on A03- One that is inspired by Home Alone 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.

Peter tensed as he crawled through the window of the Tower. Most of the lights were on but the silence of the Tower had Peter believing that nobody was home. He stretched his hearing, listening for the telling signs of the Avengers. He listened out for the rustling in the vent, the thumping and shuffling sound of ballet slippers across the gym floor, the rhythmic sound of punching against a sandbag, the familiar hum of technology but there was silence.

Fighting off the chill that ran down his spine, Peter stepped lightly into the communal living room and scanned it. Nothing seemed out of place but Peter’s instincts were telling him that there was something definitely off.

“FRIDAY?” Peter whispered. 

There was no answer.

“Karen? Are you there?” Peter asked, fear slowly churning his stomach. There was only one reason why FRIDAY wouldn’t be working.

“I’m here, Peter,” Karen’s soothing voice washed through his mask and he let out a tiny breath of relief.

“Can you connect to FRIDAY at all?” Peter asked, slowly venturing deeper into the room.

He went into the kitchen, carefully opening the fridge. It was still fully stocked with food and drinks, meaning that someone at least had been here recently. This was the first time Peter had been able to come to the tower, a school camp keeping him away from the city. He had decided to drop by before he went out on patrol to catch up on anything he may have missed while he was away and to say hi to Mr. Stark.

“I’m sorry, Peter. FRIDAY is offline at the Tower,” Karen finally answered.

“What? Why?” Peter hissed.

“I am unsure,” Karen said.

Peter’s body tensed as the lights suddenly cut off, plunging the room into darkness.

“That can’t be good,” Peter swallowed, the hair on his arms raising fast. Peter ducked down behind the kitchen bench, straining his hearing. All was silently for a beat until he heard it. The sound of footsteps. Multiple pairs, marching up the stairwell in a formation.

“ _Team 1 is approaching floor 65._ ”

“ _Power has been cut._ ”

“ _All systems are down Team 1. You are free to enter. Team 2; status?_ ”

“ _Team 2 is position. Awaiting go signal._ ”

“ _Team 1 what is your ETA?”_

_“15 more floors to go. ETA 7 minuets.”_

_“Team 2 hold your position.”_

_“Copy that.”_

Peter moved, body snapping into gear. He had seven minutes until a number of unknown men stormed the tower.

“Karen, we have to protect the tower,” Peter said. “Can you hack into the camera’s in the stairwell? We need to know how many people there are.”

“One moment, Peter,” Karen said.

Peter started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something, anything that would help him protect the tower.

“I’m sorry Peter, I am unable to access the cameras. They have severed all power,” Karen said.

Peter wrenched open the cupboard and his eyes landed on a large bottle of olive oil. His eyebrows rose as his mind quickly formulated a plan.

“Karen, we’re going Macaulay Culkin style,” Peter grinned.

* * *

Tony surveyed the staff at the Compound as they started to unload the boxes from the jet. FRIDAY, the clever AI that she was, had managed to pick up a transmission about an attempted robbery of the Tower.

Tony was already going to be moving most of the team’s equipment and weapons to the Compound where they would be residing for most of the time now. The Compound was larger and would be better equipped for the training sessions that Cap had laid out. When the transmission came through, they had simply upped their time frame.

Yet, Tony couldn’t help but feel like they had missed something.

FRIDAY was temporarily disengaged from the Tower so nobody would be able to hack her. The only thing waiting for the thieves was a fully stocked fridge. The lab had nothing valuable in it, only tools that you could find at any high-end garage. Even the bedrooms had been cleared of anything personal and yet tony couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something he had forgotten.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked, appearing at Tony’s side.

“Everything is going smoothly as planned,” Tony nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and flashing the solider a quick smile.

“If everything was going smoothly you wouldn’t have that look on your face,” Steve arched a brow.

“This is my natural face,” Tony smirked. “I can’t help that I am this gorgeous.”

“Tony,” Steve warned. “What are you thinking?”

Tony sighed. “That we forgot something.”

“We scoured those rooms, Tony,” Steve said, voice calm and his body projecting confidence. “Inch by inch. We didn’t leave anything behind.”

“And yet,” Tony took his hands out of his pockets and spread them wide.

“We could go back,” Steve suggested. “I could gather the team in under ten. If you are feeling that strongly about it, maybe we did miss something.”

Tony rubbed at his jaw. “According to that transmission they were going to attempt it tonight. They’re probably there now.”

“All the more reason we should check it out,” Steve said. “We may even be able to catch them in the act and find out who is behind the attempted robbery.”

“I suppose I could do with a little fun,” Tony grinned. “Alright gather up the troops.”

Steve chuckled and he went to turn around when it suddenly dawned on Tony what he was missing. He snapped his hand out, grabbing Steve by the arm causing him to stop.

“Tony?” Steve asked, worry tinging his tone.

“Gather up the troops now,” Tony said urgently. “I know what we forgot.”

“What?” Steve demanded.   
  
“Peter,” Tony winced and snapping his gaze to Steve.

“Suit up,” Steve said and the two of them turned and sprinted towards the compound.

* * *

“ _Team 1 is in position,”_ Peter heard from his hiding spot.

_“Team 2 is in position.”_

_“Alright Teams 1 and 2. Time to breach.”_

Peter grinned from his hiding spot as he watched the door to stairs open. He had anticipated the flash-grenades that came through and Karen already had a filter in place for him. They went off and Peter watched with a grin at the men started entering one by one.

Peter didn’t have to wait long.

In the darkness, they couldn’t see the fine layer of olive oil that Peter had spread out across the floor. He had to smother his giggles as the first man stepped, his foot sliding right out from underneath him, causing him to fall with a yelp. The next few men weren’t fast enough and were down, causing a domino effect.

“What the hell?”

“Shit!”

“Watch it!”

“Ugh what is this?!”

“ _Team 1 report?”_

Peter sniggered as he watched the men flail about. They slipped and skidded as they tried to get back onto their feet and make their way down the corridor. Peter crawled down along the wall from his hiding spot and moved towards his next set up. He crawled along the wall and towards the roof and perched, waiting for the right moment.

“ _Team 1 Report?”_

“Sir, there’s something on the floor. We are trying to proceed. About to enter the common room now.”

Peter grinned as the first man came into view and reached up to one of the webs he had put in place and yanked it loose.

“Approaching the –“ the man cut himself off as a large pot came swinging at him. Unprepared for the attack, the man didn’t have time to bring up his arms before the pot collided with his face, knocking him flat on his back and out cold.

“ _Team 1 repeat_.”

“Sir, Harrison is knocked out. Approaching living room with –“

The second man was equally unprepared for the frying pan that came swinging down. It collided with his face with a loud ringing, the man crumpling in a heap beside Harrison.

“ _Team 1 what the hell is going on over there?”_

“Sir, I think we are under attack?”

“ _What? Team 2, report?”_

There was silence and Peter grinned behind his mask. Team 2 would have some trouble responding. Peter had found them easily enough in the elevator shaft and had made sure that those men wouldn’t going anywhere any time soon. The twenty or so jars of sauce, jams and mustards had circuited any of their communications while his Spider-Web grenade kept them easily contained.

“ _Team 2 report? Where the hell is team 2?”_

“Two more down, Karen,” Peter grinned.

“Well done, Peter,” Karen praised. “Shall we move on to the next stage?”

“Sounds good,” Peter grinned and crawled along the wall towards the next stage of his attack.

* * *

Tony, Rhodey and Sam flew as fast as they could towards the tower while the others followed behind in the jet. As soon as the Tower came into view, Tony urged himself to go faster.

He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to warn Peter. The kid had been on a camp at the beginning of the week and it had completely slipped his mind that Peter would need warning not to come to the Tower. To his horror, FRIDAY had tracked Peter’s suit to the Tower and the kid had no idea he was walking into an ambush.

As Tony reached the tower he didn’t slow down. Instead he blasted through the nearest window, glass shattering everyway as he flew inside. He came to a halt, hands up and ready to start blasting when –

“Whoa! Mr. Stark that was awesome!”

Tony turned, looking frantically for Peter. He almost missed him and his heart raced in his chest as he saw Peter perched on the back of the couch. He still had his mask on and was holding his phone sideway like he was watching something.

“Spidey! You okay?” Tony demanded, striding forward and retracting his mask.

“Yeah,” Peter said and Tony could hear the grin in his voice. “I was about to call you! MR. Stark, these guys tried to storm your Tower.”

“I know Underoos – wait. What do you meant they _tried_?” Tony eyes narrowed at Peter.

Sam and Rhodey came flying into the room, landing heavily on the ground, weapons raised.

“Tony, we good?” Rhodey asked, scanning the room.

“Spidey?” Tony urged the teenager to continue.

“When I got here they were already in the stairwell but I could hear them,” Peter tapped the side of his head. “And so, I built some traps for them. For a group of armed men that seemed to have some sort of training, they weren’t very good against kitchenware.”

“Kitchenware?” Tony repeated with a frown.

“Yeah!” Peter gestured over his shoulder towards the corridor that led towards the rooms.

Tony picked up on the pots and pans on the floor and that when he finally saw a bunch of men webbed up to the wall, mostly unconscious. Those who weren’t were staying silent.

“Although, it’s not surprising since they work for Justin Hammer,” Peter said and Tony could hear the disgust in his voice.

“They work for Justin Hammer?” Rhodey repeated.

“Yeah, they gave him up really easily,” Peter shrugged. “Oh, the rest are webbed up in the elevator. Ummmm, I’m really sorry about the mess.”

“Oh my god,” Sam snorted. “You went Home Alone on them, didn’t you?”

Peter nodded sheepishly and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

Tony shook his head, laughter bubbling out of him. He reached over the couch and pulled Peter into a hug.

“Good job Spidey,” Tony released Peter, clapping him on the shoulder. “Steve and the rest of the gang are on their way.”

“Cool! I filmed the whole thing on my phone,” Peter almost shoved the phone under Tony’s nose.

Tony grinned as he looked at the footage. “Spidey, I’m going to need a copy of this.”

* * *

Justin Hammer took in the group of men he had hired. They were filthy and tied together in what looked like spider webs. Attached the one the men (who head lolled to the side in his unconscious state) was a note that was hand written and a USB stick taped to the page.

_Better Luck Next Time_

_Brought to you by Spider-Man_

_*Proudly sponsored by Ironman_

“GOD DAMN IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
